1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for a lamp base for an automobile mounted on the surface of the body panel of an automobile.
2. Related Background Art
The prior art includes, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 63-37448.
In this example of the prior art, there is disclosed a mounting structure in which a plurality of engagement projections are projectedly provided on one side of a lamp base and at least one of these engagement projections is formed by a metallic pivot and the engagement projections are inserted into and engaged with the receiving hole portions of the vehicle body and a bolt mounting portion is formed on the other side of the lamp base and is fastened to the vehicle body by a bolt.
The above-described mounting structure is such that the lap base is brought into engagement with the surface of the vehicle body by means of a projection formed integrally with the lamp base, but one end of the lamp base is bolt-fastened to thereby mount the whole of the lamp base. A method which requires such bolt-fastening lacks mass productivity and moreover involves a great number of mounting steps.
Further, bolt-fastening is done for each one lamp base and therefore much time loss is also estimated and thus, bolt-fastening has not been desirably as an assembly-line operation.